The Best Laid Plans of Witches and Werewolves
by Kimberlee18
Summary: Elaina Cohen is a seventh year with a plan - to seduce her wolfy professor. Warning: Adult situations


Takes place after the final battle. (written before Deathly Hallows) Warning: Adult themes. Originally posted on

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The best laid plans of Witches and Werewolves

"Look at what I've found, Lainey. Read this!" Heather Maxwell said excitedly as she shoved the old leather bound tome under her best friend's nose, making her jump and spatter droplets of thick black ink on her stack of transfiguration notes.

Elaina Cohen closed her eyes tight against the wave of annoyance that swept over her at her friend's abrupt arrival. She knew without looking that some of her very important Transfiguration notes were now ruined. The N.E.W.T.s were just 7 weeks away, and Elaina, or Lainey (as her friends called her) was not going to let them creep up on her like some of her fellow seventh years were doing, regardless of nearly daily warnings and reminders from their professors that they should use most, if not all of their spare time studying.

"What is it?" She said in a slightly snarling voice. Her angst was met with a bemused chuckle.

"A bit edgy, aren't you, Lainey?" Heather smirked over the top of the open book. "I told you that filling your head with all of that crap this early on would make you crazy."

"Well, unlike you, I plan on passing all of my exams." Elaina snapped, as she attempted to clean her notes of excess ink. "After all, there's not much time left and my grades are already too low for my liking, or, more to the point, my parents' liking. That means I have to do better. Can you imagine my father if I don't get at least two 'Outstandings'? Can you imagine if I don't get any? I don't even want to think about what he'd say."

Heather snorted derisively. "Listen to yourself!" She said with disgust. "All this premature studying has gotten you is a bad attitude. As it is, I just happen to have the cure you so obviously and desperately need." Once again she shoved the old tattered tome at her fellow Gryffindor.

Elaina sighed in defeat, knowing that her best friend never stopped pushing and harassing until she got her way. She looked down at the age darkened page and read the bold scrawling header: _**The Mating Habits of Werewolves, and the correlation to the Phases of the Moon**__._ Her eyes popped at this and she grabbed the book and slammed it shut to see the title: _**A Complete Study of Common Werewolf Behavior**_. "Where did you get this?" She said in an awed whisper.

"I snuck into the restricted section." Heather whispered back, conspiratorially. "There were lots of books about werewolves there, but no other that spoke so blatantly about…_that_." She finished with a wry grin.

Elaina stared down at the book, interest and anxious curiosity blooming across her features.

"Aha! I knew you'd like it!" Heather laughed eagerly. "Now, come on, let's go upstairs. I didn't have time to read all of it. That old bat Pince was sniffing around me like she knew I was reading something I shouldn't. I had to sneak it out of there under my robes, and it wasn't easy, I tell you." She grabbed her favorite companion's arm and tugged. "Let's go, move it!"

Her studies forgotten for the moment, Elaina jumped out of her chair and practically skipped up the spiral staircase that led from the Gryffindor common room to the girl's dormitory. Heather chuckled happily and ran after her. Once inside their dorm room, the girls clambered onto Elaina's bed and closed the thick curtains, effectively hiding them from curious intruders, and blocking out almost all of the ambient light.

After illuminating their wands, Heather took the book and quickly thumbed through it, once again location the section on werewolf mating behavior. "I'll read." She said dramatically, clearing her throat for effect. "_The Mating Habits of Werewolves, and the correlation to the Phases of the Moon_."

Heather winked at Elaina and then continued, just as dramatically, "_It has been observed that 'lycanthrope disease' or more commonly, 'the werewolf virus', causes great sexual awareness in affected men and women, especially on and around the full moon. It is surmised that the full moon, and the days before and after it, cause great hormonal shifts in werewolves._

_Females tend to be most fertile in the days preceding and encapsulating the full moon. Most female werewolves admit to 'extreme amorous tendencies' for roughly a five day period, which begins during the last two or three days of the waxing moon, and ending in the first two or three days of the waning moon. It is during this time that pregnancy can most easily occur, though it is more likely to happen at the beginning, rather than the end of the full moon cycle. _

_Male werewolves also report an intense sexual awareness during this time. It is thought that the knowledge that females are more likely to conceive is what drives the males' aggressive sexual desire. What is known, however, is that during the waxing phase of the lunar cycle, when the male werewolf's human body is preparing for the change, he can become intensely demanding and sometimes violent when it comes to mating. It is inadvisable for him to be so engaged at this time, as he cannot always control his predatory sexual demands. During the full moon, a male werewolf can become so sexually excited, that he could easily kill a human woman during coitus…"_

"Whoa…" Elaina gasped. "He could fuck a woman to death?"

"Only while he's changed, Lainey." Heather corrected, reading the paragraph again.

"Right, but look here where it says he could become violent even before. That doesn't do much for me, you know." Elaina gestured at the words.

Heather half-frowned at her. "I don't think he'll hurt you." She said reassuringly, "He'll probably just pound you really good." She jabbed Elaina in the ribs, and grinned knowingly. "Yeah, like a sex-crazed animal."

Elaina smirked and pushed Heather's shoulder gently. "And how would that be different from any of the other horny guys around here?" She asked sarcastically. "All they want to do is ride us like we're fucking horses or something, and once they're finished, they just up and leave. It's like they think a good hard screw is all we need."

"The damned clods, they wouldn't know foreplay if it bit em' on the…well, you know!" Heather nodded, agreeing. "Anyway, think about it. He's older, right. He's a teacher, for God's sake! He's bound to know what he's doing. You know, the pursuit of knowledge and all like that…?"

They laughed for a while and then Elaina said, "I don't know, Heather. It sounds like it could be dangerous. Besides, how do I know if he'll even be interested in me? And how would I even get in to see him? He's really guarded around the full moon. He usually doesn't even show up for classes then."

"Come on Lainey!" Heather goaded, "He's a professor. It's almost N.E.W.T time. If you are having trouble with the material, he _has_ to help you! It's part of his job description, right?" She waited for Elaina to finish huffing and concede the point. "You know if you don't do it soon you won't have another chance. We are out of here for good in two months time. After that, you will probably never see professor Lupin again."

That night Elaina lay awake in bed, her thoughts filled with images of Professor Remus Lupin naked, and driving into her body while both of them moaned and panted in ecstasy. She had had a very big crush on the wolfish professor since he had returned to Hogwarts School to teach last year after fighting in the 'final battle' wherein Lord Voldemort was finally, and permanently vanquished, and Harry Potter barely escaped with his life after losing one of his best friends and half of the mysterious Order of the Phoenix. So many people had lost their lives that night, including Professor Lupin's fiancée, a young Auror named Tonks.

As far as Elaina knew, since his lover's death, Remus Lupin had not been with another woman. If that was right, it would probably mean that he would be more open to seduction. After all, it appeared that no man could tolerate even short bouts of celibacy, and Remus Lupin had nature against him as well. He must walk around with a constant hard-on, she mused.

Of course, everyone knew he was a werewolf, he had announced it first day just in case anyone was not aware. No one was. He had explained (with the cutest humble grin) that his new 'hero' title had won over parents and the Ministry of Magic had requested that Headmistress McGonagall rehire him for DADA teacher.

No one was happier about this than Elaina. He had taught here last when she was just turning thirteen, but his affect on her had been the same as now. She couldn't look at him without the familiar butterflies in her stomach and the dull ache of desire building between her legs. It was embarrassing to not be able to talk to him without her voice hitching, and her face flushing. She wondered then if she would be able to gather enough courage to even attempt a seduction. Hell, if she couldn't then she didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor. That did it. Her mind was made up. She wanted Professor Remus Lupin, and by God, she would have him.

The next full moon was six days away. If she was going to do this, then the second day before the full moon seemed most opportune time. That would be a Friday, and DADA was her last class of the day. She would wait until after everyone was heading back from dinner and then she would go to his rooms, books in hand, and ask him for some 'one-on-one' study time. If he protested, she would force some tears and bemoan her unacceptable grade, and the academic demands of her father. He couldn't refuse, he just couldn't! With the details of her plan in her head, she fell asleep hopeful, and more excited then she'd ever been in her life.

The next few days seemed to fly by, and with each passing day Elaina's anxiety and anticipation grew tremendously. She tried to keep from worrying, but in an instant, it seemed, the fateful Friday had arrived. The day seemed so damned short. Before she knew it, it she was sitting in DADA just staring at him. It was actually odd of him to be teaching today. Usually he let another substitute for him this close to the change, but with so very little time left before the exams, he thought it prudent to be here for his students. As it was, he probably thought her attention focused on his words, but little did he know, she was undressing him with her eyes. If he suspected anything, he didn't let on. Too soon class was over and step one of her plan came into effect.

As her classmates filed out of the room, grumbling over the sizable amount of work he had given them, Elaina walked to his desk and cleared her throat. Professor Lupin turned from cleaning his notes from the board and smiled when he saw her, making her blush. "How can I help you, Miss Cohen?" He asked casually.

The sound of her name on his lips was enough to make her tremble, but she held herself very still. It took a fair bit of force to make coherent words flow forth, but she eventually managed. It also didn't help that he was still smiling at her; his lush mouth curved upwards so enchantingly. "Ah, professor…" She managed, "Might I have a word about my grade?"

He arched a brow, but continued to smile. "Hmm. As I recall, you are averaging an 'Acceptable' in this class. That is pretty good. What exactly is your concern?"

"My concern is that an 'Acceptable' is not nearly good enough!" She made sure he could detect the note of hysteria in her voice.

"Oh?" He said, trying not to sound accusatory. "Honestly, Miss Cohen, you have maintained and A in my class for nearly two years now, and as I recall you also earned an A in your second year, so why is it an issue now?"

Elaina anticipated this question, and smiled inwardly. "My father has made it clear that an acceptable in Defense against the Dark arts is not acceptable to him. Please professor, I am not sure I really grasp everything. I really need your help, and there isn't much time left. If I can scrape an 'Exceeds Expectations' for this class, it will be good enough. Isn't there anything you can do? Please, I need your help." She almost said, 'I need you', but she caught herself at the last moment.

Professor Lupin rubbed his hand over his brow, whether in thought, or exasperation, she wasn't sure. Finally, he sighed. "I don't suppose this can wait until next week, can it?" She shook her head, eager anticipation growing inside her. He sighed again. "All right, I can't do much for you in the way of tutoring until next week, but if you come to my office after dinner, I can at least give you a special study syllabus to help you along until then. Perhaps I can even figure out some extra credit work for you, if you want."

The 'extra credit' idea intrigued her, and she thanked him brightly, flashing a very self-satisfied grin at him before she rushed off to find Heather and tell her how well things were going. Tonight she would make him hers!

Phase two required her to skip dinner. This was necessary for two reasons: The first being that she didn't want him to try and thwart her scheme preemptively by having the extra work on hand, thus making it unnecessary for her to visit him tonight. The Second reason was that she needed to prepare herself if she was to be irresistible enough for him to forget his reservations.

Elaina had read all of _**A Complete Study of Common Werewolf Behavior**_ earlier that week and from it she had learned that werewolves have an extremely powerful sense of smell. Even in human form, an affected person has such an exceptional nose, that he/she can detect a steak cooking from the next town. It stood to reason then, that he could smell extreme arousal in her, especially if she encouraged it a bit.

It was for that reason that Elaina was now lying naked upon her enclosed bed, her fingers stroking furiously at her sensitized bud. Images of an eager Remus Lupin streamed through her thoughts, driving her on. Her back arched and her limbs stiffened again and again. The activity caused a fine sheen of sweat to glisten on her skin, making her seem luminous and ethereal.

As she neared release, Elaina abruptly stopped moving and quickly spread the juices from her hand across her upper thighs. As she spread her intimate perfume across the niche between her leg and crotch, her thumb accidentally skimmed her mound, and she had to fight to keep an orgasm at bay. She was so worked up, that she knew she needed to take a calming breath before simply running to his office and throwing herself at him. If this was to work, she needed to be smooth and quick on her feet.

It took a moment for her body to settle, but eventually she dressed, donning only her most stylish blouse, and pleated school skirt, neglecting to select any under things at all. The better to smell me by, she thought ruefully, as if this were some sort of perverted little red riding hood story.

Finally, she took one last look at herself in the mirror, nodded her approval at the reflection she saw there, grabbed up her Defense book, and headed to the second floor and Professor Lupin's office.

She felt waves of nervous energy ebb and flow through her body during the long walk downstairs. In her mind she worked over the details of her grand design. The next step involved convincing him to allow her to go inside his office, and not just have him send her away at the door as she suspected he would do. This meant she needed to seem distraught, and in need of comfort…in other words, she needed to be pathetic.

Elaina opened her defense book and removed a letter that had been tucked between the pages. It was a hand written note penned expertly by one of Heather's boyfriends. It stated clearly that she would not be welcomed back home if she did not manage an 'Outstanding' on her DADA exam and it was signed with her father's name.

She smiled at her own deviousness, and then exhaled slowly. For this part to work, she needed true tears and realistic sobs. It was easy enough to make them appear; she simply imagined her plan being spoiled, and her efforts failing. The first tear fell immediately.

When Elaina finally stood outside his office door she took a deep breath, steeled her nerves, and knocked. She immediately heard movement from the other side, and a second later he was standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. "Ah, Miss Cohen, "He smiled automatically, and held out the promised papers. "These are for you." His smile faded quickly when he saw her tears. "What's the matter?"

Sobbing, and apparently unable to speak through her troubles, she held out a letter to him. Remus grabbed it, and read it over once quickly and then again more slowly. "Well, damn." He muttered to himself, staring at the words in disbelief. This was an unexpected and disturbing development. He had planned on seeing her off as soon as he had given her the requested work, but she was obviously upset and worried. What a predicament, he groaned to himself. It really wasn't safe for anyone to be alone with him right now, especially not a pretty seventh year girl. Still, he was a softy, and this poor girl was bowed down with sobs on his doorstep. What a brute her father must be! He grimaced as he was reminded of Sirius' bitch of a mother. That old cow would constantly make such unreasonable demands of her son. Of course, Sirius was never one to care what she (or anyone else) wanted. This poor creature was obviously not strong enough to defy her parent like his old friend had done. His mind was reluctantly made, and he sighed as he motioned for her to join him, saying "Come in. Maybe we can figure something out."

Elaina wanted to shout with joy, but instead she nodded mournfully and sulked past him into the inner confines of his office. He closed the door and followed behind her, directing her to sit on a short couch before the small fireplace. Remus then walked to his sideboard and poured hot tea into two often used, slightly chipped teacups. He added a sizable dollop of brandy to each, placed the cups onto matching saucers and then deposited them on the small table between the couch and a frayed but sturdy antique chair, in which he sat. "Would you care for tea, Miss Cohen?" He prompted, "It will help settle your nerves."

He demonstrated by blowing at the steam rising from his cup, and taking a slow mouthful. She gave a watery nod and reached for her tea. Remus watched her lift the cup with delicate fingers and bring it slowly to her lovely pink mouth.

He gave himself a mental shake. Thoughts like that would not do. She was an innocent student, for Merlin's sake! He wanted to say something comforting and reassuring to her, but his brain seemed to have jammed. His nose was working, however, and it had just detected a faint sweet and tangy odor. It was strangely intoxicating, and had an immediate effect on him. The room swam before his eyes, and the hand holding his tea cup began to tremble. What was that scent? Where was it coming from?

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, professor." She said suddenly, distracting him from his pursuit of the strange new fragrance. "That letter was waiting for me in my dormitory after your class this afternoon. I have been freaking out all evening over it. I even missed dinner."

"I noticed that you were absent from the meal." He said, off-handedly. "I had this information ready to give to you then." He pointed to the papers he had been holding. "But, I didn't see you there."

I knew it! She thought with glee at her brilliant scheme. "I'm sorry I missed you. Am I inconveniencing you?" She asked, her voice laced with false concern. "I'll leave, if you wish it." Elaina stifled another sob and made to stand.

"No, no. Please sit" He assured, motioning her down, though his body was begging her to keep walking.

Elaina made a show of arranging her skirt as she lowered herself back onto the couch. While fussing over her clothes, she took the opportunity to clench and unclench her thighs, sending more sweet womanly fragrance wafting toward him. As it reached his sensitive nose, she saw him suck in his breath, and then exhale slowly, as if relishing it. That thought made fresh, hot liquid seep from her core, and soak into the couch beneath her. Their eyes locked the instant he realized that the delicious odor was emanating from her body. To his chagrin, this was not the smell of grief or fear. This heady scent was something much more alluring than that. This was _desire_. This was the smell of a female in _need_.

"O-On second thought, maybe you should go get some rest. We can discuss this later, alright?" He said rapidly, scrambling to his feet. He made for the door, skirting widely around her in an effort to avoid touching any part of her.

Elaina stood and wiped at her tears. "Okay, professor Lupin." She said sadly, as she picked up her book and walked toward him. When she was within arm's reach of him, she stumbled and cried out as she began to fall. In the next instant he grabbed her and pulled her against his side to steady her. He realized his mistake immediately. Now her young, supple body was pressed up against his, and his left leg was wedged firmly between hers, so that he could feel her heat radiating against his thigh.

Remus looked down into her large dark brown eyes and swallowed hard. She was so very pretty, and she smelled exquisite, like hot sultry summer nights filled with fiery, passionate sex. His body stiffened as his member swelled, and he instinctively pulled her more tightly to him. She felt the evidence of his arousal digging into her hip, and knew she was winning. "Thank you for catching me, Sir." She whispered, setting her palm gently on his chest. He gritted his teeth as her hand began tracing lazy circles over his pectorals, eventually dipping lower, and lower until her fingers skimmed briefly over his erection, making him gasp and jump.

"What are you doing?" He asked sharply, feeling his body tense and strain for her touch.

"I need you, professor Lupin." Elaina said breathlessly, leaning into him and seeking out his collarbone with her lips. Before he could protest, she pulled the doorknob out of his grip, and pushed the door shut. Her teeth and tongue nipped and licked his throat and jaw, while her hand resumed tracing the shapely contours of his chest and abdomen.

Aching desire flooded him, clogging his brain and prevented him from putting a stop to this madness, as he should. Instead, he grabbed her chin and fused his mouth to hers. His lips and tongue worked at the seam of her mouth until she opened, and allowed him inside. Elaina moaned at the sensation of his forceful kiss. It was hot and demanding, just like she dreamed it would be. This man had natural talent, and it was enough to make her knees weak.

She felt so damn good, it was all he could do no to rip her clothes off and slam his body into hers right here. This was so very dangerous. Didn't she realize what he could do to her? What he _wanted_ to do? Growling deep in his throat, he pulled forcefully away from her. "No!" He shouted hoarsely. "You need to leave here, NOW!"

Elaina smiled seductively, and fell to her knees. She stroked the length of him through the material of his trousers, and watched his features contort into a pleasured, pained display of agony. It was as if someone punched him in the gut. All of his breath rushed out of his lungs, and his legs shook and threatened to buckle. "Please, stop…" He gasped, but then the sensation changed. He felt her lithe fingers undo his pants and slide them down his hips. "Oh, God!" He gasped. "No, you don't know what you're…Oh…oh…fuck!"

Her tongue lapped over his sensitive head, and his hips jerked forward. "Fuck!" He groaned again as she took him into her mouth. His reason faltered as his desire grew and began to spiral out of control. His restraint was hanging on by a thread. If he could get her to stop now, she might walk out of here unscathed. As it was, he could feel the beast inside him gnashing its teeth and roaring for release. 'She wants you!' It screamed. "Take her! Fuck her! Bury yourself inside of her! _Bite_ _her_! Sink your teeth into her!" Over and over the words echoed inside his head, growing louder and louder until it threatened to take over.

Meanwhile, Elaina was hungrily licking and sucking on him. She would draw nearly all of him into her mouth, then swirl her tongue around the base of his head. Occasionally she would moan around him, the vibration making him thrust helplessly and cry out in pleasure. Still he protested. She could hear him begging weakly for her to stop, though his body did not seem anxious for her to cease her ministrations.

Too soon she felt his orgasm grow. The rolling rhythm of his hips changed suddenly, and became far more urgent. His protests finally died, and were replaced by guttural moans and labored breath. She smiled around him, and pulled away before he could finish. Remus tried to calm his racing heart. He tried to regain his control so that he could get her out of here before it was really too late. The beast was clawing at him, and he could feel his body trying to overrule his mind.

"Please…go…" Remus hissed at her, but, then he was too far gone. As he watched in acute fascination, Elaina sat back on the cold stone floor and lifted the hem of her skirt. Her nimble fingers parted her womanly folds and the scent of her body rising toward him drove all rational thought from his mind. The beast took control.

Elaina paused in her seduction when she saw his whole being go stiff. She actually observed the Remus Lupin she so craved fade out of those beautiful, lust filled eyes to be replaced by something else, something…dangerous. The inhuman creature that appeared as Remus smiled at her then. Well, that it flashed its teeth at her was more to the point. Elaina felt a stab of fear watching it gaze at her. It dawned on her in a flash of intense horror, that this…whatever this was, was _stalking_ her.

"Um, professor," Elaina said meekly, "I think I should go now." She slowly scooted back toward the door, but as she moved so did he. Terror threatened to bubble over inside her as she watched him crouch low in preparation for the strike, his unblinking eyes fixed on her. There was only one chance to escape, and she took it. Turning and lunging for the door, Elaina moved faster than she had ever done in her life, but it wasn't fast enough.

Rough hands grasped her around the middle and flung her backwards so that she slammed her head on the edge of his large wooden desk. Stars danced before her eyes and she fought the rising nausea as she attempted to stand. Then his fingers were around her throat and he was squeezing so tight, lifting her up so that her feet dangled for a second. "You thought to temp me, girl?" He asked in a deep rumbling voice she had never heard before. "You thought to toy with me?"

Remus grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so that her back was pressed tightly against him. He brought his other hand down to her belly, holding her still, but releasing her neck and allowing her to suck in great mouthfuls of much needed oxygen. "Is this what you want?" he purred harshly in her ear, as he ripped open her blouse sending buttons flying in every direction. He shoved the tattered garment away and roughly squeezed and pinched her left breast, causing her to sputter and cry out in pain.

"How about this?" The hand on her belly groped under her skirt to callously seize her mound. His middle finger stroked over her bud once and then plunged inside her, making her shriek in misery and dread. Elaina's whole being demanded that she fight, so she kicked out at him, and attempted to scratch his hands and face.

"We'll have none of that now." He snarled, grabbing a handful of her hair in his tight fist and forcing her to bend at the waist over the top of his desk. "Remember, you asked for this." Keeping one hand in her hair to control her, he tore away her skirt and swept his free hand over the swell of her hip and butt and down over the mass of neatly groomed female hair at the junction of her legs. "Still wet for me, eh?" Remus whispered harshly in her ear, making her flinch. Then he grabbed her knee and pulled up until it lay beside her on the desk, spreading her open to his invasion.

Elaina felt him drag his thick erection back and forth across her opening. On each pass he grunted and bucked his hips at her, making her think that he would plunge into her at any moment, encouraging her terror to rise. She heard him muttering and realized that he had magically locked and soundproofed the room. Now no one would hear her if she screamed. Angry tears spilled down her cheeks and she cursed herself for being such a damned naive fool.

Finally, he positioned himself behind her and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt against her womb. His cry of pleasure was matched by her scream of pain. She was so very hot, and wet. It was too much. The beast began to pound into her again and again, blanketing her back with his hard body. She could feel his steamy breath on the nape of her neck and she tried to wrench away from him. Remus slammed his body down on her, forcing the air from her lungs and leaving her gasping. She didn't have the breath to scream when he bit into her shoulder, pinning her like an animal in heat.

She prayed for it to end, and eventually she felt his movements become wild and erratic. The dull ache began around the base of his spine and spread outward to encompass his whole body. When the waves of pleasure could rise no higher, Remus threw back his head and howled wildly as he thrust into her body once more, spilling himself deep inside her.

As his galloping heart slowed, and the tension in his body eased, Remus became aware of a woman's muffled whimpers. He shook his head to clear away the cobwebs and looked at the scene of devastation around him. His room was in total disarray, the items and papers that were previously on his desk were now scattered everywhere, and he was bent over a crying woman. No, he was _inside_ a naked sobbing woman.

Memories flooded him and he gasped and stumbled away from his student. _A Student! _He had done the unthinkable. Maybe Severus Snape was right about him. Maybe he was a worthless mongrel that didn't deserve to cohabitate with humanity. He had raped and brutalized a student! His grief was such that his strength gave out, sending him crashing to the floor.

As soon as he left her, Elaina whimpered, and slid from the desk down onto her knees. Her insides throbbed dully from his attack, and her lungs, and shoulder burned where he had crushed and bitten her. Fighting back tears, she looked around and saw him slumped several feet away. He was ashen, shaking like a leaf, and his face was buried in his hands. Obviously he was now completely human again, but she still felt some fear at his close proximity.

As silently as possible, Elaina pulled herself to her feet. She looked at the chaos surrounding her, and considered making a run for it, but then she remembered that the door was still locked. She cleared her throat, to ensure that her voice still worked after her near suffocation and made to speak, but his anguished cry stalled her.

Remus was staring in abject horror at his left hand, which was tinted red with blood. Elaina frowned at the strange discoloration, and then reached up to gingerly touch the tender lump on her head. Her fingers came away red and she cursed softly. Remus looked up at her then.

"How badly did I hurt you?" He demanded, hysteria lacing his voice. He saw the fear in her eyes at his tone, and remained motionless on the cold hard floor. "Do you need the hospital wing?"

Elaina swallowed hard, and shook her head wincing at the pain that simple gesture brought.

"You're bleeding." He said blankly, though it was more like a question.

"I hit my head on the desk." She explained in a hoarse, broken voice.

Remus stood and took a step toward her. "Maybe I should look…" The words died in his throat when she shrank away from him in fear.

He ran a tremulous hand through his hair and looked down at himself. He could still see her fluids glistening on his now flaccid member. At least no blood was present there. He lifted his head and saw her watching him. What was she waiting for? Why wasn't she off reporting him to Professor McGonagall? She certainly should be. As it was, as soon as he cleaned himself up, he was going to report himself and resign his teaching position. His heart wept at the knowledge that he was just as they had feared…an untrustworthy animal. He choked back a harsh sob at having to return to a life of barely scraping by. That was, of course, if he wasn't sent to Azkaban first.

Elaina watched silent tears streak his face and her heart broke for him. She had caused this. He had tried to warn her, but she wouldn't stop and look what had happened. No, this was all her fault and he would not be held accountable. "Professor?" She said softly, pulling him out of his despair. Her heart clenched at the look of complete sorrow that lined his features. "Please, don't worry. I'll not tell."

Remus shook his head sadly. "I hurt you. I could have killed you. It is your duty to report me, Miss Cohen."

"It was my fault." She admitted, wearily. "I wouldn't listen. I forced your hand."

Remus scoffed bitterly at her words. "Nothing you did could have warranted my actions. I _raped_ you." He noticed a small dribble of blood leach from the hair above her temple, and grew concerned. "Please let me look at your wounds, and then I suggest you go straight to the hospital wing and call for the headmistress. You must tell her what I've done."

"No!" Elaina said sharply, furious that he wasn't understanding the situation properly. "Listen to me! I wanted you, damn it. I have wanted you since my second year! I knew that if I didn't do something soon, my last opportunity would be gone, and I couldn't let that happen, so I got a book that explained about the…ah…_desires_ of a werewolf before and during the full moon, and I knew that I had found my window of opportunity. Don't you get it! I wanted you to want me. All of this is my fault!"

She watched a myriad of emotions flit across his face. He seemed more stunned than anything. "You have a book about…" He began, but then stopped to shake his head. "Wait, what about your grade? What about the extra credit…?"

"My grade is fine." She said flippantly. "I just wanted to get you alone. It was part of my plan, you see."

He was just staring at her, dumbfounded. "What about the letter from your father?"

At least she had the grace to look sheepish. "It was a prop, a forgery." She explained.

His expression shifted, and became incomprehensible. It was fury at her stupidity intermingled with respect at her Marauder like machinations. "I see." He said only, and he was stumped. What to do now? There was a glimmer of hope inside of him that he might not lose everything after all. If he reported his actions tonight, he suspected that she would defend him by telling her side of it, and wind up getting herself expelled for her effort. He didn't want her to get suspended this close to the end of her schooling. "This book of yours," Remus said cagily, "Did it happen to describe how dangerous an unchanged werewolf can be at this time? Were you aware of the peril you faced in coming here tonight?"

Elaina sighed regretfully and slapped her hand carelessly against her leg, drawing his attention to her exposed skin. "It might have mentioned that it could be somewhat risky…" She told him weakly.

He was quite distracted by the sudden realization that she was very nearly naked. Only the tattered remnants of her white satin blouse, which hung open to her thighs, hid any of her skin from his view. As she moved, he could detect hints of shapely breasts, and the shadow of the dark hair between her thighs. It was enthralling, and he knew if he allowed it the beast might easily overpower him again.

"So, you knew I could hurt you. You knew that I could lose control and force you again and again." He said finally, tearing his gaze from her smooth pale skin. "It is unacceptable that you would risk your life so casually. This was not bravery, it was blatant stupidity." He was raging now. "You weren't just messing with your own life, you know! What am I supposed to do now? Do I report this and get us both booted out of here, or do I let it go, and have it eat away at me for the rest of my damned life!"

His anger didn't surprise her, but it made guilt ripple through her stomach. "I'm so sorry, Remus." She whispered, feeling tears well up again. "Honestly, you have no reason to feel bad about this. I caused this. I am responsible…"

Remus waved a dismissive hand at her. "I am the adult here. I should be aware of my limitations."

"I'm eighteen! I'm not some fucking child!" She shouted through her tears.

This was going nowhere and he knew it. Running a weary hand through his hair, he said, "Look, what's done is done. The issue is what are we to do now?"

Elaina wiped at her tears, and fell into thought. She didn't want to leave it like this. This was it. After tonight he would never allow her to be close to him again. Could she walk away now and leave things as they were? No, she still wanted him.

Before she could decide on her next course of action, he said gently so as not to upset her, "I really want to assess your injuries. You have a head wound and they can be tricky. Will you allow me to approach you?"

Elaina nodded and watched him locate his wand amongst the debris on the floor. He then took slow cautious steps in her direction. As he moved, she wondered vaguely if he was aware that he was still exposed from the waist down. It certainly didn't appear so.

When he finally stood in front of her, Remus asked her to tilt her head so that he could find the torn and aching lump on her scalp and stem the flow of blood that dribbled from it. "Thank goodness. It's not nearly as bad as I imagined." He breathed a sigh of relief, and went to work magically healing the damaged skin. He finished quickly and stepped back. "Are there any other injures I should look at?"

Elaina looked up into his handsome face and gulped. Should she try and seduce him again? Would the end result be the same? Would she be twice the fool when all was said and done? "Yes, on my shoulder." She said, and turned so that her back was to him. She glanced at him over shoulder before pulling her long hair away, and slipping her blouse down, exposing the red bite mark.

"Damn it." Remus muttered, as he examined the wound. There was blood present, but he hoped it was just spatter from her head. Since he was in human form when he bit her, if he had broken the skin, she wouldn't become the wolf like him, but she would likely develop some wolfish tendencies. "I need to clean this. Hold still."

He turned away from her and pointed his wand at an empty glass jar on a shelf near the fireplace. "Aguamenti," He incanted, and a jet of clear water poured down from the wand tip, filling the jar. Remus then pulled a clean handkerchief from his desk drawer, and dipped it into the water. He cupped his hand beneath it to catch the drips, and carried it back to her. "This will be a bit cool." He apologized, then he pressed the cloth against the bite mark, making her jump and gasp on contact. "Sorry," He smiled awkwardly.

The cool cloth felt good against her burning skin and she sighed heavily as it slowly leached the pain away. She heard Remus chuckle at the noise and felt his hot breath on her shoulder. The sensation made a shiver run up her spine, and Remus felt her tremble under his fingers. He paused briefly to wonder on it, but did not cease his ministrations.

Elaina could feel her body begin to tingle all over, which made her remarkably aware of the fact that he was semi-naked and standing so close to her, touching her bare shoulder with gentle fingers. She knew then that she would never stop wanting him, even when he tended to be dominant and untamed. If this was her last chance, then she needed to take it.

She tilted her shoulders back and allowed the satin blouse to slip down her arms and pool at his feet. Remus felt the cool material slide across his chest and belly as it fell away from her body, bringing his gaze in contact with her newly exposed skin. The hand that held the cloth stilled on her wet skin, and a plump droplet of water emerged and snaked down her back. His eyes followed drop as it slid the length of her body and disappeared around the contour of her hip.

Elaina heard him exhale slowly, and she glanced over her shoulder at him once more. He was studying her intently, with his eyes now glued to her backside. She took his hand from her shoulder and tuned around slightly, effectively shifting his gaze to her breasts. She felt his fingers clench, and knew he wanted to touch her, so she pulled the cloth away from him and gently laid his palm over her heart.

"Have you forgotten what I'm capable of, Miss Cohen?" He asked in a stern voice, though he continued to stare at her body.

"No, I haven't, but I can't help it." She pleaded, finally catching his gaze. "I want you." She felt him jerk at her words, and glanced down to see his erection spring to life once more. "You want me too, don't you Remus?"

'I was a fool to let this happen the last time." He argued, trying to control his urges, "Do you really think I'll take yet another chance with your life? He ignored the fact that she called him 'Remus' instead of 'Professor' or 'Sir' as she aught to.

She tugged his hand down so that he encircled her breast, the hard nipple peeking from between his fingers. "We can go slow, Remus." She coaxed in a seductive whisper. "And if you still can't control yourself, I'll submit to you."

His fingers moved on their own, teasing and stroking the swell of her breasts. He felt her tug at the buttons of the shirt he still wore until it fell open and her hands were on him. Her touch was very gentle as she dragged her thumbs back and forth over his flat man nipples, making them pucker and become impossibly sensitive.

Elaina ducked her head and dragged her hot tongue over this sensitive skin, which elicited a groan of pleasure from him. The thought of her submitting to him made his swollen member lurch involuntarily. He bit his lip and thrust again when he felt her potent fingers seize him. Remus had to grasp her shoulders to steady himself when she slowly began to pump her fist up and down. Soon his body matched her rhythm, and his eyes drifted shut against the sensation.

When her lips met his, he couldn't help but to pull her close and open his mouth for her. Their tongues danced and dueled, and he felt his pleasure build. Pulling her hand away, he hoisted her up so that she sat on the edge of his desk with his hips wedged firmly between her parted thighs.

Eventually he wrenched his mouth from hers and dragged it down across her jaw to the line of her throat, where he lingered to nip and lick the skin above her collarbone. As his teeth scraped and his tongue lapped, he slowly eased her backward until she was lying prone on the desk with his body draped over hers, his thick manhood pressed tightly against her belly. He knew deep inside that this was wrong and that he needed to stop, but then he drew one of her nipples into his mouth, and she moaned, arching her back toward him, offering him everything.

It had been so long since a woman had wanted him like this, and his need was great. This time the beast in him felt replete and lazy, and that allowed Remus to stay in control, and so he took his time. Every movement was unhurried and thorough as he lavished each breast with attention, and then moved down her body to her smooth stomach.

Elaina felt his lips upon her belly and shuddered in anticipation. As his tongue circled her bellybutton, she writhed beneath him, making him smile at her enthusiasm and impatience. "Is there something you want?" He asked silkily, blowing hot air over her moist skin.

"Please, Remus…I need…" She begged, as his head dipped lower and he dragged his rough tongue over her swollen entrance. The rest of her words were lost as she moaned, and panted, lifting her hips upward to meet him.

Remus chuckled deeply, and hooked her legs over his shoulders. "If I'm going to do this, I might as well do it right." He joked, as he lowered his head once again. His tongue was like magic as it stabbed and licked, locating every secret pleasure trigger she had. No silly lustful schoolboy had ever done the things Remus was doing to her. So this is what it's _supposed_ to feel like, she thought in amazement, as waves of acute sensation coursed through her body.

Remus was intoxicated by her taste and scent as he plunged his tongue into her body, but it was the wild cries that emanated from her when he flicked at her eager bud that really made his body clench. He brought his hand around her leg to lightly trace her opening, while his lips and tongue worked at the little bundle of nerves. He was rewarded by her throaty cry, as she called out his name. He could feel that she was close, so he slipped two fingers inside of her tight sheath to prepare her body for his invasion.

He nearly came when her muscles gripped at his fingers. She was so damned hot and tight inside that he could no longer hold himself back. Remus stood and let her legs fall against his hips, creating a perfect cradle for his body between her thighs. "Are you ready for me, Elaina?" He asked hungrily, calling her by name and making her buck against him.

Remus quickly positioned himself, and then surged into her impatient body, making her scream and thrash, in an effort to draw him in even deeper. It was simply too much for him, so he held himself still while she rode him from beneath. Beads of sweat broke out over his skin as he fought his rising orgasm. He wanted her to come first, but unless she was close, he was never going to last. Just as his body reached the precipice she began to pant, and her muscles clenched and rolled, milking him. "Oh, fuck. Elaina!" He gasped as his own release ripped through him, sending hot jets of his seed into her tremulous body.

When his spasms finally faded, Remus fell forward onto her. For a long time they lay there panting and twitching, his body still deep inside hers. Remus had nearly fallen asleep when he felt her push at his chest. "I'm crushing you, aren't I?" He asked with a sated grin, as he pulled away to lie beside her on the hard desktop.

He pillowed his head on his arms and sighed in a very male self-satisfied way. He felt the need to ask her how he had been, so he looked over at her and opened his mouth, but the expression on her face stalled him. She looked completely dazed and more than a bit surprised. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned that he had done something wrong.

"What?" Elaina asked, as if just remembering that he was still here, which was a huge blow to his ego until she added. "I'm fantastic, exhausted, but fantastic." She smiled at him for a second and then her face fell. "If I asked you to do this again sometime, you would say 'no', wouldn't you?"

"Elaina…" he began regretfully, but she cut him off.

"I understand, Remus. I always knew I would only have one shot with you, and I will never forget tonight." She leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "I hope you won't either." She sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the desk. "I'd better get going."

"Elaina, wait." He called as she got to her feet. Her heart leapt, thinking he was going to ask her to stay, or even meet with him again.

Remus stood and stretched languidly, giving her a great view of his handsome body, and then he padded toward her. She waited for him to say something wonderful, but he merely leaned over her, and then touched his fingers to her shoulder. "Ah, it's only superficial. Good."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"The bite mark on your shoulder. "It's only superficial. I didn't break the skin."

"Oh, yeah…that's great." She nodded blankly.

They shared an uncomfortable moment of silence, both of them looking anywhere but at each other. Finally, Remus said, "Do you need any help repairing your clothes? After all, I was the one who damaged them, so it's only fair that I put them right again."

"Yes, thank you." Elaina said, finally meeting his eyes. Remus nodded at her, and then bent down to retrieve her mangled blouse and skirt. "Reparo!" He commanded, flicking his wand. Buttons flew from the corners of the room and reattached themselves to the garments. "Scourgify!" He said next and the clothes were wiped clean. Then he looked up at her, as if considering her. "Scourgify!" He said again, pointing his wand at her, and she felt all of the sticky sweat, blood and excess moisture on her skin vanish, leaving her feeling fresh and clean. He then repeated the charm on his own body, effectively washing off all remnants of her.

Remus handed her the clothes, and she noticed that they looked perfectly new, as if they had never been worn, and for some reason that knowledge made her heart sink, and tears threaten to form at the corners of her eyes. They wouldn't even smell like him now. Her body also bore no hint that he had ever been with her…with the exception of the red mark on her shoulder, which he made no move to heal.

Elaina turned away from him and slipped into her clothes, hating the weight of them on her skin. She tuned back as she buttoned her blouse to see him stepping back into his trousers. She watched as he pulled the material over his long legs and his shapely backside. She wanted so much to rip away the offending material, and touch him, but she stood motionless until he finished tucking in his shirt.

Before another stretch of deafening silence could occur, Elaina strode to him, and kissed him soundly on his mouth. "Thank you, Remus. I'll never forget the time we've shared together."

Her kissed scorched his lips, and he had to clench his fists to keep from wrapping his arms around her, and fusing their mouths together. "Yes, I know," he said only, though a million things ran through his head.

Realizing that he was finished with her hurt Elaina more than she expected it would. She had to force her feet to move or she would have just remained there, staring up at him forever. She practically ran to the door and did not look back. The tears she had barely contained now coursed down her face, and blurred her vision. She wiped at them angrily, and made for the seventh floor corridor and Gryffindor tower. Once there she sprinted up the spiral staircase to her dormitory, past her sleeping roommates and straight to her own warm and waiting bed where she cried herself to sleep.

In the morning Heather was there to wake her, asking a million questions at once. Elaina told her a censored version of events, leaving the worse parts of the attack, and then she told her something extremely surprising. "I love him, Heather." She confessed. "I love him, and he will never know it!" New tears fell, and Heather did as any best friend would – she stayed there for hours, listening, cooing and hugging until Elaina ran out of tears.

For the next four weeks Heather never left Elaina's side. She even acted as a human shield, blocking her from sight during DADA classes, each and every meal, and whenever they happened to pass professor Lupin in the halls. She didn't know that her actions aided Remus greatly as well. His thoughts were filled with the memories of that night, and he found it terribly distracting whenever he knew she was nearby.

As the last full moon Elaina would ever witness from inside Hogwarts School came and went, she found herself in bed right after dinner every night. Though her tears were less than before, at odd times during the day she would find herself bowed over in the lavatory, sobbing until she made herself ill. When that happened, all she could think about was escaping through sleep. Even Heather had noticed her near-constant physical and emotional exhaustion.

"I think you had better go to the hospital wing, Lainey." Heather suggested, in a concerned voice one evening. "You are going to really hurt yourself if you keep this up. Besides, feeling as you do, you haven't spent nearly enough time preparing for the exams. They are only two weeks away, you know."

"Maybe you're right, Heather." Elaina conceded, as she curled into a tight ball on her bed against a rising wave of nausea. "I can't go on like this…" She swallowed quickly to hold back the contents of her stomach.

Heather truly thought that her friend was going to die, so she pulled her to her feet and held her arm tightly to steady her as she wobbled on shaking legs. "Come on. I'll carry you if I have to."

The loyalty she displayed put a weak smile on Elaina's face. "What would I do without you?" She asked, affectionately. "I love you, you know."

Heather returned the smile, and hugged her gently. "Me, too." She laughed. "Now, move your feet before we both fall over."

"Do you want me to stay, Lainey?" Heather asked once they had reached the hospital wing. It had taken nearly forty-five minutes for them to inch their way to the first floor corridor, and practically crawl to madam Pomfrey's office.

"If you wouldn't mind," Elaina responded, and then she laughed. "I don't think I could make it back up by myself anyway. She sat back against the hospital bed and sipped slowly at a potion madam Pomfrey had given her to help with the nausea.

Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts school nurse, had seen and treated nearly every magical ailment and injury imaginable. Still, sometimes students would come to her with symptoms that had no obvious cause, like in this case. She had ruled out poison, and accidental potion ingestion. This girl claimed she had not eaten or drank anything tainted or suspicious, and she could detect no detrimental magic in her system. There were very few things left to check. Well, there was one… "Are you sexually active, Miss Cohen?" She asked casually, trying not to sound accusatory or suspicious.

Elaina felt her face flush at being asked so personal a question, but managed to nod, even when she wanted to sink into the floor.

Madam Pomfrey gave an understanding smile and then waved her wand over the girl again. Shock rendered her speechless for a moment, but then she remembered herself. "Well, I suppose it could be worse." She sighed. "At least you're not dying."

"What is it then?" Heather demanded, as she wrapped a protective arm around her friend.

"You're pregnant, Miss Cohen." Madam Pomfrey said, and Heather's startled gasp was the last thing Elaina heard before a swirling darkness consumed her.

A few days later Heather and Elaina sat near the lake deep in conversation. Heather was all for hunting Lupin down and telling him everything, but Elaina held her back. "We can't just rush into this, Heather. How would you feel if you were in his shoes?"

Heather made a derisive face. "I would feel like a dumb ass for not taking any preventative measures before banging a student!"

"Hey, I share more than half of the blame here, you know!" Elaina protested. Ever since she had learned of her condition, she had been walking around with a constant sensation of dread intermingled with wonder in her gut. Strangely, it felt like a severe case of the butterflies. It was also strange that whenever Elaina really thought about the tiny life growing inside her, the pale pink stripe, which was all that remained of Remus' bite upon her shoulder, throbbed dully.

I had been nearly a week since she had learned of her pregnancy. Madam Pomfrey had estimated that she was about a month along. "That's lucky," she had said, "You won't show until you are well rid of this place. If this were earlier in the year you would run into problems. The school doesn't allow girls in your condition to stay and promote bad behavior, you see. And this does happen from time to time, to girls even younger than you. Yes, you are very lucky."

She gave Elaina some special herbs for the morning sickness – she was to sprinkle a pinch onto everything she ate for a few weeks, and she also gave her some advice: "Tell the father soon, so that the two of you can decide what's to be done. Then you can decide whether or not to tell your parents. Of course, I always suggest being open with the people who raised you, after all, they usually have your best interests at heart."

Right now Elaina didn't want to tell anyone, though she was glad that Heather knew. A secret like this can be difficult to contain, but Heather would never tell anyone, and she was willing to talk to her about it, which helped her to control her fear.

"I know I have to tell him, but it's so damned difficult." She said sadly. "What do I say? Should I just walk up to him and say; whoops, sorry Remus, but when I seduced you last month, I forgot to use any contraceptive items or spells and you got me pregnant. Here's an ass-load of responsibility you didn't ask for, now deal with it?"

Heather giggled. "Sure, or you can use tact."

"What do you suggest, then?" Elaina asked as she grabbed a stone and skipped it across the surface of the cold mountain lake.

"Hell if I know, "Heather Shrugged. "But, whatever you are going to do, you'd better get to it. You don't have much time left."

"Maybe, I can just not tell him." Elaina half-joked, glancing over at her friend to gage her reaction. Heather was staring at her in horrified disbelief, just as Elaina thought she would be. "Oh, I know I have to tell him. I was only kidding, jeez!"

Heather sighed and sat down on the water's edge, pulling her knees to her chin. "I think that a direct approach is best, you know, no dilly-dallying. Just walk up to him when he's alone and drop the bomb."

"Yeah, and that will go over as well as if I were to actually drop a bomb on him." She grumbled. "Fucking shit, damn, fuck, son of a bitch, _FUCK_!" Her profane outburst made heads turn, and Heather fell into a fit of laughter.

"Feel better?" She asked with tears of mirth shining in her eyes.

Elaina chuckled for the first time in a long time, "Yeah, I really do." She giggled.

"See, things can't get any worse. From this point, they can only get better. So, what are you going to do?" Heather asked.

Elaina exhaled slowly. "I just have to tell him, and what whatever happens will happen."

"Good girl." Heather nodded, "Now, _when_ are you going to do it?"

Elaina shrugged wearily. "The next chance I have to be alone with him, I suppose."

"And if he tries to avoid you?" Heather asked, looking over at her friend expectantly.

"I'll make him listen."

"Are you sure about this?" Heather asked, "I mean, if you say yes, then you really have to just buck up and do it."

Elaina hesitated for a second and then focused her resolve. "Yes, I will do it the first chance I get."

"Excellent!" Heather smiled. "Here comes your chance, now."

"What?" Elaina said sharply, turning her head to search the area around them. There he was, in Hagrid's vegetable garden, chatting up the gigantic care of magical creatures teacher. He looked so handsome, as he threw his head back and laughed at something Hagrid said, that he took her breath away. A moment later, she watched him bid Hagrid a good day, and turn back toward the castle.

"Fuck," She hissed softly to herself. She had hoped for a bit more time, but this was too good an opportunity. She had to take it. "Fine, here goes nothing."

Remus strode back across the grounds, pausing here and there to say hello to students he knew and liked. Most of the student population was outside today, since the weather was so nice. Of course, nearly all of the fifth and seventh years had open books sitting near them, and she noticed that Remus would stop to talk to them and ask them a random DADA test question. Elaina guessed that he would head back to his office after he finished here, so she ran ahead to wait for him.

It was sheer luck that his door was unlocked. Elaina didn't want to wait in the corridor because she thought that if he saw her standing there, he might purposefully become sidetracked in an effort to avoid her. As it was, she slipped into his office and waited nervously on the couch by the empty fireplace. It was a minute before she heard his footsteps echoing on the stone floor out in the DADA classroom.

He didn't notice her at first when he entered the room, but instead went straight to the sideboard to pour himself a drink. Elaina waited until he had downed the fire whiskey before clearing her throat to gain his attention. Remus gave a startled yelp and lost his grip the snifter as he whirled around to see who was there. He blinked in surprise when he saw her sitting there. "Elaina…! Ah, I mean, Miss Cohen…what are you doing here?"

Elaina smiled weakly, pulled out her wand and waved it at the broken glass. "Reparo!" She commanded, and the shattered pieces flew together again, whole and perfect.

"Thanks." Remus said; as he bent down to retrieve it. He turned and filled it once more, but merely looked at it for a moment before setting it down again. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked weakly, facing her, and Elaina thought he looked paler, and more drawn than usual. She wondered vaguely if he was getting enough sleep.

Regardless, the time had come for her to tell him. Elaina got to her feet and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Frowning, she cleared her throat and tried again, but still no sound emerged. Anxiety and frustration overwhelmed her and she felt her heart begin to pound which forced blood to rush to her head, so that all she could hear was deafening white noise. Her head began to spin and she reached out to catch herself on something as she began to fall to the floor, but all she felt was empty air.

Elaina tensed and waited for her body to strike the hard stone floor beneath her, but the impact never happened, instead she opened her eyes and found herself in his arms. They stared at each other for a very long time. Much longer than would be considered appropriate under any other set of circumstances. As her surprised gaze traveled from his wide eyes to his parted lips, Elaina felt her body temperature rise and she fought the urge to capture his mouth with hers. He saw the gleam of heat in her eyes, and it shook him out of his own reverie.

He pulled her to her feet, but did not let go of her arm, just incase she fell again. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

She swallowed hard, and then took a calming breath. "Yes, I'm fine." She said automatically. As soon as the words were out her face blanched, and she shook her head. "Well, no, actually, I'm not fine." She recanted, quickly. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh," Remus said, alarmed. "Why don't we sit down, then?"

She noticed that she was wringing her hands, and so she pulled them behind her back, out of his grip. "No, I need to stand, but you might want to sit down."

Remus raised his eye brows in question, but he lowered himself into his tattered old chair. All of his attention was focused solely on her, which made her stomach flip-flop, and her legs shake.

Gathering her courage again, she hesitated for a heartbeat, but then the words flew forth. "I – I, well, that is, I-I'm, oh fuck it! Remus, I'm pregnant!"

He blinked in surprise, and then held himself perfectly still. Elaina saw the myriad of emotions he was feeling shine in his wide, shocked eyes. He was so silent that she wondered if he was lost in thought, or if his brain had simply shut itself off, leaving him empty, and unaware.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he came to. "I see." He said calmly, though his voice sounded strained, as if a million words were all trying to erupt out of him at once, and only those two made it through.

Abruptly, he stood and returned to the sideboard where he hastily threw back the entire glass of fire whiskey, and ended up sputtering and choking. When he finally caught his breath, Remus turned back to her. "Just to clarify, the reason you are telling me this is because…I'm the, ah…well, it's…"

"Yes, it's yours…um, I mean it's ours." She told him, nervously. Though, he didn't look angry or suspicious and that helped a lot.

"Ours…?" He whispered, as if testing the strange new word on his tongue. Deep in his heart, he felt the fear and shock slowly melt away to be replaced with a strange sort of predatory pride. She was carrying his child. _His_ child! It was a very heady thought.

Remus had lived a solitary existence for so long he simply assumed that home and family were things he would never have. It was especially true when Tonks had died. He had long accepted that his was supposed to be a life of loneliness. Now, for whatever reason, fate was giving him a gift and he was certainly not going to deny it.

This experience was not nearly as bad as Elaina had imagined it would be. She had expected him to yell and rage, or put the blame solely on her, but as she watched, his look of stunned surprise melted away to be replaced with a calm acceptance.

"All right," he said easily, sitting down on the couch and inviting her to join him. "Let's figure this out. What do you want to do?"

"I've really thought about it, and I want to keep the baby, Remus." She said it forcefully, making it clear that she had completely made up her mind. "If this is too much for you, I can do it alone. I won't make you get involved if you don't want to."

Flashes of hurt and anger swept over his features at her words. "You think I will abandon you? That I will abandon my child?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." She told him honestly. "You didn't ask for this. I am to blame for everything."

"That's enough!" He roared, making her jump. "I wasn't careful either, not even when I was in control. Hell, I even made sure I was pressed right up against your womb when I came inside you…twice!

Elaina felt her muscles clench at the memories his words inspired. Her mind relived those exquisite moments, and need swamped her body.

As if he were reading her mind, Remus groaned as the blood rushed to his groin, making his slacks feel uncomfortably tight. He stood and walked away from her so that he could discreetly readjust his awkwardly bent arousal.

"Right," He said, and he began to pace, hoping she wouldn't notice the hard bulge beneath his belt. "Well, how quickly can we plan the ceremony?"

"Ceremony?" She asked, tipping her head to the side in confusion. "Do you mean a baptism or something like that, because those usually don't happen until after the baby is born"

Remus arched an eyebrow at her. "I know that. I meant the ceremony for us, or would you prefer to elope?"

Elaina's mouth fell open in stunned disbelief. "Wait," She said slowly, thinking that she must have misheard him. "Are you talking about…marriage?" She expected him to laugh, or even shoot her a horrified glance, but he smirked slightly.

"Of course I mean marriage." He said flippantly. "You are going to have my child, Elaina. I'll be damned if someone else is going to raise _my_ child."

She stared at him. "I'm not forcing you to marry me, Remus. I don't want you to feel like you have to save my reputation or anything stupid like that."

"That's not the reason, even if it is the most honorable thing to do." He assured her.

She couldn't believe this. Never in her wildest dreams did she consider the possibility that he would do something crazy like this. "Marriage is not something to be taken lightly." She said, trying to bring him to his senses. "I don't want a loveless marriage all for the sake of show."

"That's not it!" He insisted.

She walked to him and looked him right in the eye. "Fine!" She demanded. "Do you love me? Tell me the truth."

Remus searched his feelings before he answered. "No, I don't, but I am very fond of you, and, we already know that I desire you. Love can't be too far behind, Elaina. It just needs time to grow."

"You don't know that for sure." She argued. "Besides, you were affected by the moon that night. Your lust might have been an illusion brought on by the demands of the werewolf. I could have been any willing female and the result would have been the same, don't deny it."

Remus knew that her words were not entirely false. "Yes, the first time I took you, when I was not myself, it might not have mattered who I was with." He confessed, "I freely admit it. But, the second time…that was me wanting you, Elaina."

That she still looked skeptical made him angry and desperate. "I'll prove it." He growled as he grabbed the back of her head and slammed their mouths together. His lips worked furiously against hers, trying to force them open while his free hand curved around her bottom, lifting her, and fitting her against him. She fit in his arms perfectly, as if she were made for him. That thought made his need blossom, and he rolled his hips, grinding his rigid member against her.

He could smell her desire radiating from under her skin, and he moaned against her closed mouth. That was all it took for her to submit to him. With a sigh she accepted his demanding tongue into her mouth. The kiss was urgent and so hungry that she felt her body melt. A terrible ache shot downward through her low belly into her core; instinctively she curled her leg over his hip to bring him closer.

"I can't get you out of my head." He told her, when he came up for air. "All day long I dream about being inside of you."

Their lips fused again and Elaina whimpered and bucked her hips against him blindly, grinding his steely arousal into her. Remus snarled and pushed her back against the wall, trapping her. He lifted her against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, so that she was wedged firmly between his strong body and the hard castle wall.

With an intoxicating slowness Remus rolled his pelvis and thrust against her wildly, driving their lust to a fever pitch. "Do you have any idea what it's been like for me during these past weeks?" He asked hoarsely, sliding his tongue down over her jaw to the pulse in her throat. "Every time I saw you, I had to hide behind something to cover my body's response. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to concentrate on teaching when all I wanted to do was rip your clothes off and slam into you?"

He nipped at her pulse with his teeth and then latched his mouth to her skin, leaving a purple bruise as evidence of his possession of her. Remus pulled back and eyed her clothing disdainfully. "Take them off, before I tear them off." He hissed, as he began clawing at his own confining garments.

Elaina nodded and began unbuttoning her blouse. Remus watched in needful fascination as she removed each article of clothing, until she finally stood before him naked and shivering with desire. "Oh, fuck." He groaned as he tore at his clothes, needing to feel his skin against hers.

"Wait, Remus." She said, as she placed a calming hand on his arm. "Let me help you." He nodded, and dropped his arms to his sides. With nearly unbearable slowness, Elaina lifted his shirt over his head and then dragged her fingers down his chest to his belt. Remus bucked involuntarily as she slid her hand behind his waistband, and skimmed his erection with her fingertips.

"Do you see how much I want you?" He groaned, as he pulled her against him and flicked his tongue against her lips before fusing them together again.

Elaina worked her hands between their bodies, and pulled open his trousers to touch him. He was soft like velvet, but as strong as the wall behind her. "I want to taste you." She pleaded, pushing at him to step back and give her some space to maneuver. He did and she slid to her knees before him. Elaina looked up into his eyes as her tongue darted out to catch a drop of fluid as it formed at the tip his sensitive head.

Remus closed his eyes, and braced his hand against the wall to maintain his balance as she licked him from base to tip as if he were an ice cream cone she was determined to enjoy before it melted away. Then her mouth closed over him, and it was too much. He pulled away suddenly, kicked off the rest of his clothes and then took her to the floor.

He wanted her to have some control, so he rolled onto his back, bringing her over him. She laughed when he hooked his arms behind her legs and pulled her to his mouth. Her tinkling laughter quickly turned to breathy moans as his lips and tongue worked their magic on her most sensitive of areas. As her orgasm approached, Remus gently lifted her up by the waist and placed her on his belly so that he could watch her face as his skilled fingers found her.

Elaina's body clenched and writhed when she found her release. She wiggled and dragged her heat against him. "Please, Remus. I want to feel you." She said through gritted teeth, as her body sought his.

"Say you'll marry me." He hissed, as he guided her hips over him so that she could feel his length against her.

"Oh, God!" She shrieked as the pressure began to build up again. "Remus, please!" She cried desperately.

"Say it!" He ordered, holding her off of him.

Tears of frustration spilled down her face and onto his chest. "I'll marry you!" She screamed finally, and he thrust upward into her, filling her completely.

Remus arched his back and bucked his hips as Elaina rode him. He felt her muscles grip him as she came, and it was all over for him. He sat up and hugged his arms around her body as he drove into her. A second later he buried his face into her shoulder and gave a long muffled cry as he filled her with his essence.

They were married two months later surrounded by her family and all of his friends from the Order, with Harry as their best man, and Heather as maid of honor. Remus would say it was the greatest day of his life, until six months later when he caught his squalling newborn son in his arms as he emerged from his mother's exhausted, pain wracked body. Elaina had kissed him then, and told him to name their son. Remus looked into his tiny child's face and smiled brighter than he had ever done in his life. "Hello, Sirius James Lupin." He said, as he kissed his baby's soft downy head. "Welcome to the world."

Read and Review please!


End file.
